doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Igor Cruz
|nacimiento = 5 de agosto de 1972 |familiares = Ílika Cruz (hijo) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1994 |pais = México |estado = Activo |demo = CDZSHRadamanthysWyvernD.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }}thumb|230px|Homenaje a Igor Cruz thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|231px|right thumb|231px|right Veemon.gif|Veemon y sus digievoluciones en Digimon 02, su personaje más conocido. Saint_seiya_brave_soldiers_radamanthys_de_wyvern_by_sonicx2011-d6q4g4i.png|Radamanthys de Wyvern en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Versión DVD) y Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Steve_McGarrett_HC0.jpg|Steve McGarrett en Hawaii Cinco-0, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Tyranno_Hassleberry.png|Tyranno Hassleberry en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Ikkakumon.gif|Ikkakumon en Digimon: Digital Monsters y Digimon 02. Zudomon.gif|Zudomon también en Digimon: Digital Monsters y Digimon 02. Deadshot Michael Rowe-6.jpg|Floyd Lawton / Deadshot en el Universo Televisivo de DC Comics. Aaron_-_Moises_y_los_Diez_Mandamientos.jpg|Aarón en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos. WillOUAT.png|Will Scarlet en Once Upon a Time (versión sony). Ray_Barnett.jpg|Dr. Ray Barnett en E.R. Sala de urgencias. DonFrank.png|Don Frank en Cómo conocí a tu madre. Doug-Stamper.jpg|Doug Stamper (3°voz) en House of Cards. BRIAN KURIHARA.jpg|Brian Kurihara en Huge in France: Anónimo otra vez HDDGregory.png|Gregory Butler (Charles Aitken) en Feliz día de tu muerte. Dallas-buyer-s-club07.jpg|Rayon / Raymond (Jared Leto) en Dallas Buyers Club: El club de los desahuciados. 4d7cd2bb71bf0ef920e66cde88602ffc.jpg|Grayson Kent en Drop Dead Diva (Temp. 1 - 2). Jacob hart.jpg|Jacob "Jack" Hart en Henry Danger. Maestromishra.jpg|Maestro Mishra en Chica rara Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-15h23m55s157.png|Jesse en Asesino del futuro (Versión Sony). 21360-27085.jpg|Felix Leiter (Jeffrey Wright) en 007: Casino Royale. John-0.jpg|John en Fear the Walking Dead. 1486869194432-1.png|Pato Lucas desde Wabbit / New Looney Tunes. Elmo-elmo-elmo.jpg|Elmo (2ª voz) en Plaza Sésamo. SSO Tokisada de Acuario.png|Tokisada de Acuario en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. Gengorō (7S).png|Gengorō en 7SEEDS. Padre_KND.png|Padre (1ª voz) en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Excusator.jpg|Excusator también en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Chip1.jpg|Chip en El campamento de Lazlo. SDS-MaquinadeGuerra.png|James Rhodes / Máquina de Guerra en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes Cerebron.png|Cerebrón en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena y Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena. Pokemon m19 Alva.png|Alva en La película Pokémon: Volcanion y la maravilla mecánica. Harutoki_Ide.png|Harutoki Ide en Bleach. EP824 Farrell.png|Farrell en Pokémon XY. Julio Santana.jpg|Julio Santana en Bakugan. TatteredCourageousAnemoneshrimp-poster.jpg|Zenthon / Titán Zenthon en Bakugan. Pantsy.jpg|Pantsy en Kick Buttowski: medio doble de riesgo (Temp. 1). Rick-the-tom-and-jerry-show-2014-8.13.jpg|Rick en El show de Tom y Jerry. Ignatius-krypto-the-superdog-97.4.jpg|Ignacio Iguana en Krypto, el Superperro. Bernie-krypto-the-superdog.png|Bernie también en Krypto, el Superperro. Jaguar-argentino-krypto-the-superdog.png|Jaguar argentino también en Krypto, el Superperro. IMP Philippe.png|Philippe en IMP. Err-aqua-teen-hunger-force-1.18.jpg|Err en Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Jonah Melville.png|Jonah en Ben 10. 41529 NurpNaut a.png|Nurp-Naut en Mixels. MLP-Garble1.png|Garble en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Lps-character-vinnie_570x420.jpg|Vinnie Terrio en Littlest Pet Shop. Toxzon.jpg|Toxzon en Max Steel. Tiny wackyrace17.png|Mini en Los autos locos (2017). Eduardo TJM.png|Eduardo en ¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla Igor Cruz (nacido el 5 de agosto de 1972) es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Es conocido por interpretar a Veemon en Digimon 02, Steve McGarrett en Hawaii Cinco-0, Radamanthys de Wyvern en la versión DVD de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades, Ikkakumon y Zudomon en Digimon: Digital Monsters y Digimon 02, Tyranno Hassleberry en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Aarón en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos, Floyd Lawton / Deadshot en el Universo Televisivo de DC Comics, entre otros. Filmografía thumb|right|231px Anime Junko Takeuchi *Ikkakumon y Zudomon en Digimon: Digital Monsters *Ikkakumon y Zudomon en Digimon 02 Takehito Koyasu *Radamanthys de Wyvern en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Santuario (versión de DVD) *Radamanthys de Wyvern en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (versión de DVD) *Iwakura en Mars, el exterminador Shigeru Chiba * Súbdito del Rey Risitas en Dr. Slump * Tondekeman (últimos tres episodios) en La máquina del tiempo (anime) Otros *DemiVeemon, Veemon, Flamedramon, Raidramon, Magnamon, ExVeemon, Paildramon e Imperialdramon (forma de luchador y forma dragón) en Digimon 02 *Musyamon en Digimon Fusion *Tokisada de Acuario y Tokisada de Reloj en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega *Asmita de Virgo en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido *Soldado en Dragon Ball Super *Tom en Animatrix *Ishimaru Tetsu (1ra voz), Komusubi Daikichi, Machine Gun Sanada (Locutor de los partidos), Gen Takekura "Musashi", Unsui Kongo, Daisuke Atsumi, Voces adicionales en Eyeshield 21 *Harutoki Ide en Bleach *Miguel Labarie, Voces adicionales en La visión de Escaflowne *Director, Riley, Ayudante de Don George, Farrell en Pokémon *John McEnroe / "Jack Neylon" (Kal Snyder) / Voces adicionales en Death Note *Profesor Terada en Sakura Card Captors *Suppaman, Joe Dan, Maestro de Educación Física y voces adicionales en Dr. Slump *Súbdito del Rey Risitas y Suppaman en Dr. Slump 2 *Shinichi Maki (2da voz), Fujima, Ishi en Slam Dunk *Kogure, Capitán de Sengoku Ninja en Súper Once *Tyrano Hassleberry, Héroe Elemental Avian en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Julio Santana, Zenthon en Bakugan *Farrell en Pokémon XY *Anunciador en B-Daman Crossfire *DJ Árabe en Beyblade: Metal Masters *Gengorō en 7SEEDS *Voces adicionales en Corrector Yui *Voces adicionales en Cybercat Kurochan *Voces adicionales en Cyborg 009 *Voces adicionales en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z Series animadas Dee Bradley Baker *Wabbit - Pato Lucas *Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena - Cerebrón / Diamante *Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena - Cerebrón *Hora de Aventura - Doctor Lobo / Señor Zorro (un ep.) / Dragón *Ben 10 - Ácido (un ep.) *KND: Los chicos del barrio - Excusator Tom Kenny * Hora de aventura - BUFO (renacuajos) / Champiñones * Duck Dodgers - Anunciador (ep. 8) * ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? - Harry Harrison * KND: Los chicos del barrio - Número 30ºc / Sr. Wink Maurice LaMarche * ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? - Haze Ferlinguini * KND: Los chicos del barrio - Padre (primeros eps.) * Duck Dodgers - Robot de aeropuerto Jim Cummings * Hora de aventura - Pete Sassafras * Duck Dodgers - Koo Koo Mark Hamill * ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? - Emperador César * Un show más - Esquimal (un ep.) Otros *Thom en Love, Death & Robots *Droide en Star Wars: Guerras Clonicas *Err / Voces adicionales en Aqua Teen Hunger Force *Chip en El campamento de Lazlo *Quijadas / Guardia del cine / Niño afroamericano en Bienvenidos al Club Eltingville *Rick (Temp. 1, ep. 12 -) en El show de Tom y Jerry (2014) *Ignacio Iguana / Paw Pooch / Jaguar argentino / Bernie / Voces adicionales en Krypto, el Superperro *Ren Hoek (2da voz) en Ren y Stimpy "sólo para adultos" *Vinnie Terrio en Littlest Pet Shop *Garble en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Casey Jones en Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward *Casey Jones en Las Tortugas Ninja de Regreso a la Alcantarilla *Jonah (un episodio) en Ben 10 *Cerebrón (Albedo) / Comandante Raff (ep. 22) / Dodecaedro en Ben 10: Omniverse *Sr. Fix en Iron Man: aventuras de hierro *James Rhodes / Maquina de Guerra en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes *Simmy D. Siete (7718) / Voces adicionales en Hora de aventura *Oso Yogui / Boo Boo / Goku / Randy Cunningham / Voces adicionales en MAD *Rompecraneos / Quips (1ra voz) / Gregg / Voces adicionales en Un show más *Chico Bomba / Salchicas (un ep.) en El increíble mundo de Gumball *Nurp en Mixels *Doctor Von Trapp en Súper insectos *Toxzon en Max Steel *Oliver / Granjero McColl (3ra voz) en Thomas y sus amigos *Lurky en Rainbow Brite *Linterna Verde / Voces adicionales en Duck Dodgers *Waddy y Magnum en Iron Kid *Mini en Los autos locos (2017) *Pantsy (Temp. 1) / Voces adicionales en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo *Rufus Raucous / J. J. Hakimoto (2° voz) / Gibby Norton (2° voz) / Guía (ep. 2, temp. 2) / Pierre Bouvier / Avery Orenthal / Clyde / Rama Yam / Voces adicionales en ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? *Voces adicionales en Code Lyoko *Voces adicionales en Chowder *Voces adicionales en Los Simpson (temp. 9-15) *Voces adicionales en Futurama (temp. 1-4) Películas Jason Bateman *Doctor en La mentira original (2009) *Detective de Instintos animales en ¿Cómo sobrevivir a mi ex? (2008) *Mark Riggleman en Viviendo con mi ex (2006) Charles Aitken *Gregory Butler en Feliz día de tu muerte 2 (2019) *Gregory Butler en Feliz día de tu muerte (2017) Ryan Guzman *Kenny Roper en Everybody Wants Some!! (2016) *Sean Asa en Step Up: Todos unidos (2014) Garret Dillahunt *Lucky Morgan en Antes de partir (2014) *Jesse en Asesino del futuro (2012) Otros *Geoffrey (Graeme Duffy) en The Perfection (2019) *Sr. Lockhart (Michael J. Fox) en See You Yesterday (2019) *Técnico (Calwyn Shurgold) en Polar (2019) *Kores Botha (Roland Møller) en Rascacielos: Rescate en las alturas (2018) (tráiler) *Miguel Salazar (Jeff Gum) en El despertar de los muertos vivientes (2018) *Insertos / Oficial Ryan (Trey Burvant) en ¡Huye! (2017) *Mike (James Warren) en El Rey Arturo: La leyenda de la espada (2017) *Lars (James Logan) en Yo soy furia (2016) *Khaled (Hadrian Howard) en Soldado anónimo 3: El asedio (2016) *Judd / Ocupado (Brian Smith) en Danny Collins (2015) *Garry Smits (Seth Dousman) en Ashby (2015) *Drake (Darren Shahlavi) en Carrera contra el tiempo (2015) *Ito (Tsuyoshi Ihara) en El último caballero (2015) *Ken (Marko Jovanovic) en Hijo del crimen (2014) *Fletcher (Adam Horovitz) en Mientras somos jóvenes (2014) *Dante Gabriel Rossetti (Sam Churchill) en Effie Gray: Un lío amoroso (2014) *Capitán Reyhoek (Louw Venter) en Cometa (2014) *Jeffrey Cornwall (Scott Speedman) en Cautiva (2014) *Reuben Quintana (Mark Consuelos en Un paseo por las tumbas (2014) *Jesús (Michael Pink) en Las voces (2014) *Rayon / Raymond (Jared Leto) en Dallas Buyers Club: El club de los desahuciados (2013) *Daniel Barrett (Josh Hamilton) en Dark Skies (2013) *Éric (Francis Renaud) en El francotirador (2012) *Redfoot (Michael Spears) en Armas, chicas y apuestas (2012) *Steve (Mark Duplass) en La noche más oscura (2012) *Bradley (Bren Foster) en Máxima seguridad (2012) *Brian Mile (Chris Charles) en Step Up: Revolution (2012) *Tic-Tac (Benoît Magimel) en Fuerzas Especiales (2011) *Tashtego (John Lyde) en La era de los dragones (2011) *Henry (Michael Shannon) en 13 (2010) *Pirata líder (Amin Joseph) en Los indestructibles (2010) (segunda versión) *Scottie (Johnny Lewis) en The Runaways: Unidas por un sueño (2010) *Shigalyov (Mark Zak) y Jefe Giordani (Bruno Bilotta) en El turista (2010) *Andrew (Noah Bean) en Peter y Vandy (2009) *Nick Brady (Eric Christian Olsen) en ¡Vamos por las chicas! (2009) *Mark Jackson (Jason Schwartzman) en Siempre hay tiempo para reír (2009) *Director de video (Anthony Jeselnik) y Bombero (Garrett Warren) en Miss Marzo (2009) *Wheeler (Seann William Scott) en Un par nada ejemplar (2008) *Bobby Long (Brandon Routh) en Hagamos una porno (2008) *Charlie Prince (Ben Foster) en 3:10 a Yuma (2007) (doblaje de DVD) *Dr. William Block (Josh Brolin) en Planet Terror (2007) (primera versión) *Gaston (Gregory Gudgeon) en La leyenda de Rin Tin Tin (2007) *George Harrison (Justin Long) en Camino duro: La historia de Dewey Cox (2007) *Asistente de Lizardman (Rich Pierrelouis) en Diversión en ruedas (2007) *Lucas Dylan (Jerry O'Connell) en Pesadillas (2006) *Felix Leiter (Jeffrey Wright) en 007: Casino Royale (2006) *Detective (Vincent Laresca) en Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio (2006) *Charlie "Guantes" Columbo (Costas Mandylor) en El juego de sus vidas (2005) *Randall Ipswitch (Donnie Wahlberg) en Encuentros y despedidas (2005) *Detective Vincent Durano (Nicholas Lea) en Caos (2005) (redoblaje) *Leroy Wasley (Dwight Yoakam) en Hollywood: Departamento de homicidios (2003) *Ted Bundy (Billy Campbell) en La historia de Ted Bundy (2003) *Cohete (Roger Clemens) en Locos de ira (2003) *Will (Devon Sawa) en Desafío extremo (2002) *Mike O (Jason Cerbone) en Soldados de papel (2002) *Ken Garrett (Markus Flanagan) en Negligencia médica (2001) *François (Alexis Loret) en Los visitantes (2001) *Vince (Tim Ross) en Una noche muy tarde (2001) *Gary (Jason Buckham) en Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) *Blanquito / Gasparín (Michael Bowman) en Irene, yo y mi otro yo (2000) *Coronel Cheng (Philip Tan) en China llora (1990) *Locutor del partido de polo en El abogado del crimen (2013) *Florin en Anaconda 3: La venganza (2008) *Droide en Star Wars episodio III: la venganza de los Sith (2005) *Droide en Star Wars episodio II: El ataque de los clones (2002) *Droide en Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma (1999) *Voces adicionales en Captive (2015) *Voces adicionales en Tracers: Al límite (2015) *Voces adicionales en Revancha (2015) *Voces adicionales en Focus: Maestros de la estafa (2015) *Voces adicionales en Autómata (2014) *Voces adicionales en El depósito (2014) *Voces adicionales en Luna de miel en familia (2014) *Voces adicionales en Trascender (2014) *Voces adicionales en Fugitivo (2012) *Voces adicionales en Un tipo rudo (2012) *Voces adicionales en Setup (2011) *Voces adicionales en ¿Cómo sobrevivir a mi ex? (2008) *Voces adicionales en El último tren a Auschwitz (2006) *Voces adicionales en 60 segundos (2000) *Voces adicionales en Half Baked (1998) *Voces adicionales en No seas una amenaza para el Sur del Centro, al beber tu licor en el vecindario (1996) Películas animadas *Eduardo en ¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla *Her Kleisser en The Ultimate Avengers 2: Los Vengadores 2 *Reportero #1 en Fábulas: La tortuga y la liebre quince años después *Rock Rivers en Scooby-Doo y la maldición de Cleopatra *Glum en Scooby-Doo y el rey de los duendes *Vendedor de salchichas en Las aventuras de Scooby-Doo! El mapa misterioso *Brick Pimiento en Scooby-Doo! Miedo al escenario *Regalo con suerte (cuento 11) en 12 pequeños cuentos navideños *Voces adicionales en ParaNorman *Voces adicionales en Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron Películas de anime Shigeru Chiba *Súbdito en Dr Slump: Una aventura espacial *Súbdito en Dr Slump: La gran carrera alrededor del mundo [[Tesshō Genda|'Tesshō Genda']] * Suppaman en Dr. Slump: Mecapolis, ciudad de ensueño * Suppaman (cronista) en Dr. Slump: La gran carrera alrededor del mundo [[Aya Hisakawa|'Aya Hisakawa']] * Kero en Sakura Card Captors: La carta sellada * Kero en La sección de Kero Otros *Alva en La película Pokémon: Volcanion y la maravilla mecánica *DemiVeemon, Veemon y Flamedramon en Digimon: La película *Hajime Saito en Samurai X: La película Series de televisión Garret Dillahunt *John en Fear the Walking Dead Michael Rowe *Floyd Lawton / Deadshot en Flecha *Floyd Lawton en Flash [[Jackson Hurst|'Jackson Hurst']] * Subsecretario de Defensa Corbin Duggan - NCIS: Los Ángeles (2016-presente) * Grayson Kent - Una diva cambiando de cuerpo (2009-2011) Otros: *Brian Kurihara en Huge in France: Anónimo otra vez *Sam Duffy (Karl Glusman) en Gypsy *Steve McGarrett (Alex O'Loughlin) en Hawaii Cinco-0 *Lindas mentirosas (2013-2016) **Zack (Steve Talley) (temp. 4) **Conductor (Rose Castelli) (temp. 6, ep. 139) *General Curren (Ari Cohen) en Heroes Reborn (2015) *Sebastian "Bass" Monroe (David Lyons) en Revolución *Dr. Ray Barnett (Shane West) en E.R. Sala de urgencias *Dick Casablancas (Ryan Hansen) en Veronica Mars *Harmon Kryger (Brad Beyer) en Extant *Nick Aparo (Christian Paul) en El último templario *Multimonstruos (titiritero y voz, 2005-2006), Enrique (2005-2006), Bebé oso (varios capítulos), Elmo (2da voz) en Plaza Sésamo *Maestro Mishra (Sunkrish Bala) en Chica rara *Detective O'Halloran (Mike Doyle) en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales *August Kickpatrick (Colin Egglesfield) en Melrose Place *Ben Stemsom (Christian Coulson) en La peor bruja: La Facultad Abracadabra *Detective Baldwin Jones (Henry Simmons) en NYPD Blue: Policía de Nueva York *Funo Giunta (Federico Castelluccio) (1ra voz) en Los Soprano *Antwon Mitchell (Anthony Anderson) en El escudo *Joey Jeremiah (Pat Mastroianni) en Degrassi: La nueva generación *Sean Howard (Graem Beddoes) (ep. 2), Craig (Aaron Brooks) (ep. 6) en Conmovedora maldad *Michael Hale (Scott Caudill) en Close to Home *Amargo Agruras en Parque Patati Patatá *Jimmy joven (Graham Miller) (temp. 4, ep. 13) en O.C. Vidas ajenas *Brandon (Breckin Meyer) (un episodio) en Dr. House *Icicle (Wesley Macinnes) en Smallville *Rotox (Mark Wright) en Power Rangers: Megaforce *Doug Stamper (Michael Kelly) (3°voz) en House of Cards *Dan (eps. 1, 7) (Daniel Ings) en Sex Education Miniseries *Boaz (George Georgiou) en D.C.: La Biblia continúa *Larry (Anthony Rapp) en El secuestro Telefilms *Neil (Jonathon Young) en Catástrofe helada (2014) *Dr. David Yates (David Lewis) en El dragón Wyvern (2009) Telenovelas y series brasileñas César Ferrario *Bigote de alambre en Amores robados *Adán en La fiesta *Josimar Flores "Ratón" en El otro lado del paraíso Leandro Lima * David en Preciosa Perla * Jacques de Alencastro Bourbon en Belaventura * Rubén en Lea [[Alexandre Liuzzi|'Alexandre Liuzzi']] *Pedro en India, una historia de amor *Joe Maluco en Fina estampa Jorge Lucas *Christian en El cazador *Ramiro dos Santos "Miro" en Sombras del ayer Kiko Pissolato *Jair en Avenida Brasil *Maciel en Rastros de mentiras Vladimir Brichta *Nelio en Corazón de estudiante *Narciso Güney en Belíssima Otros *Claudio (Erik Marmo) en Mujeres apasionadas *Horacio (Lucci Ferreira) en Páginas de la vida *Raymundo (Osvaldo Mil) en Amazonia *Bob Fernandes (Pablo Rodrigues) en Dance dance dance *Lucas (Rogerio Romera) en Vivir la vida *Bira (Celso Bernini) en Dinosaurios y robots *Gabriel (Eriberto Leão) en La vida sigue *Negro Fagundes (Jhe Oliveira) en Gabriela *Percival (Rui Ricardo Diaz) en Lado a lado *Demir (Thiago Abravanel) en La guerrera *Vavá (Fábio Lago) en El Canto de la Sirena *Reinaldo (Marcos Winter) en Flor del Caribe *Danilo (Gustavo Machado) en Pecados *Profesor Renê (Gustavo Wabner) en Carrusel *Josué joven (Alejandro Claveaux) en Imperio *Sauro (Pedro Pauleey) en Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida *Dr. Tavares (Carlo Porto) en Por siempre *Aarón (Petrônio Gontijo) en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos *Delegado Duarte (Pablo Uranga) en Totalmente diva *Rey Debir (Fernando Wall) en La tierra prometida *João Amaro (Rafael Zulu) en Sol naciente *Roberto Ibrahim (Enrique Díaz) en El mecanismo Videojuegos * Radamanthys de Wyvern en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados * Prophet en Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Telenovelas turcas *Fırat Kazan (İbrahim Çelikkol) en Misericordia Dirección de doblaje [[CBAudio|'CBAudio']] *Eyeshield 21 (temp. 1) [[Dubbing House|'Dubbing House']] *Franklin & Bash (temp. 2) [[Candiani Dubbing Studios|'Candiani Dubbing Studios']] *Lo que de verdad importa *¡Huye! *Gypsy *Feliz día de tu muerte *Operación final *Mowgli: Relatos del libro de la selva *El perfume *Feliz día de tu muerte 2 *Huge in France: Anónimo otra vez *La cita perfecta *La tierra errante *See You Yesterday *The Perfection *Quizás para siempre *Rock My Heart *Misterio a bordo *Oh, Ramona! Otros *La ciencia del sueño *Muérdago sobre Manhattan *Gross *Equipo de rescate *Guerreros del pacífico *Casi humanos *El duelo *Casa con los Bates *Pitch Estudios y empresas de doblaje *AF The Dubbing House *Antigua *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *CBAudio *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Globo *Intertrack *IDEM Producciones *Jarpa Studio *Larsa - Digital Post *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes, S.A. *Procineas S.C.L. *Producciones Salgado *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. *Sysdub Enlaces extrenos * *[http://igorcruzhernandez.blogspot.mx/ Blogspot] Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actores de los años 1990